


Witchcraft

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Witch!Murphy, werewolf!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: Bellamy's a werewolf seeking a solution to his transformation problem and Murphy's a witch with the answer, who also may be slightly enamored by Bellamy, but it's all good because Bellamy thinks he's cute, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Chloe's birthday. Happy Birthday bro! Hope you like it.

It wasn't too bad being a werewolf, Bellamy supposed. There were many worse things he could be, like dead or undead or rotting and undead. He didn't see it as a curse, it was more like a quirk or a fun party trick. He could transform into a partially human, partially wolf form at will, but it was nights like this, nights when he could feel the full moon and the familiar ache it brought that he hated it. He hated the pain that came with the full transformations, how they hurt and he howled and screamed as his bones shifted and turned into something far from human. He hated the aches he felt for nearly a week after that was his body protesting to that form of torture. Bones weren't meant to be rearranged so quickly. He'd grown accustomed to the quick transformation into hybrid form, it didn't hurt anymore, but the full transformation left him writhing in pain for hours after changing back.

Nothing he had done so far had helped the pain at all. Painkillers could only do so much for so long and he spent most days after the full moon forcing himself to go to work. Thankfully, as a history professor, he didn't have much besides walking to worry about. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he'd be in had he actually made it through the police academy, something he'd wanted to do to feel closer to his father but when he'd washed out he realized he was chasing a connection that wasn't really there.

His students noticed however, and he was sure some of them knew his secret by now, but considering it wasn't abnormal to have someone who was something other than human walking among them, they said nothing about it and merely gave him a little less flack on the days when they could tell he was in pain. He needed the pain to stop completely, however, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. His friends had told him of one person who could help, the same person who had helped after, and was apparently partially responsible for, Raven's accident. He was skilled in preventing pain, Miller had already gone to him at the insistence of one of his boyfriends. Monty seemed to know the witch personally and was the only one who didn't say his name with either an eyeroll or a grimace.

Bellamy didn't really want to go to the witch, sure he trusted Monty and Raven who had grudgingly given him her approval, but he didn't like outside help. He didn't trust outsiders, they weren't part of his pack, so he didn't want much to do with them. He was very picky about the people he let in and as much as he trusted his friends, he wasn't sure he trusted the witch, but he was running out of options. The pain wasn't dulling like it had with the hybrid transformations, he needed help and he knew where he had to go to get it.

So, Bellamy got the address for one John Murphy -referred to only as Murphy unless you wanted to be cursed for ten years- from Monty, along with a warning about how much of an ass he was from Raven, and set off to find his apartment. If he was lucky it wouldn't be glamoured or some other cheap trick to keep people out so well meaning customers like himself didn't end up circling the block eight times just to try to find a place that didn't really exist which was what happened the last time he sought out a witch, but he wasn't going to her based on principle. Like hell would he ever ask Clarke if her girlfriend would help him, he didn't trust her. He didn't mind her, but he wasn't about to drink anything she gave him since the last potion she gave him caused him to end up falling in love with Raven for a whole two weeks and he still hadn't gotten her back for that, and Anya was still wary around him where Raven was concerned.

Luckily, it seemed Murphy held different ideas about how a witch should live because he found the place within an hour. It was a rundown little place, not what Bellamy was expecting from a witch who was as supposedly as powerful as Murphy, but he wasn't going to judge. He made his way into the building and up the stairs that creaked like they were going to collapse every time he stepped on one but somehow held together until he reached the third floor. He wandered the hallway looking at the door numbers and trying to find the right one. At the end there was a door that should have read 320 but the two had peeled off leaving a space between the 3 and the 0 that would have made Bellamy miss it if he hadn't been counting. After checking the door next to it one last time to reassure himself that this was, in fact, apartment 320, he knocked on the door, standing back and hoping that Murphy was in a good mood and he wasn't about to get cursed into oblivion for interrupting him on a Saturday. Bellamy would have waited until Monday, but the full moon was tomorrow and he could already feel his muscles starting to ache at the thought of what was to come.

–

Murphy looked up from his work, the table spread with various texts and vials of ominously colored liquids, the knock almost startling him. He wasn't expecting anyone and the thought that someone was interrupting him today was a little annoying. Nobody had called to schedule an appointment, which is how Murphy preferred to do things, so he knew who was going to be there along with when and why. It wasn't entirely uncommon for people to show up unannounced, but today was Saturday, and Murphy had plans to refresh his stock and then do nothing for the rest of the day. As soon as he finished his grocery list he was headed out and he didn't have time for a consultation today, well, he did, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He removed his glasses and stood, walking to the door intent on telling whomever it was to go away but the second he opened the door his jaw almost hit the floor and he found himself rearranging his schedule and thinking of ways he could potentially extend the consultation or at least move it to his bedroom because, damn, the man in front of him had to be some kind of god.

“Can I help you?” Murphy managed to get out without sounding as awestruck as he was. He didn't even know the man's name but he knew there was nothing he could deny him if he asked for it. People weren't supposed to be that pretty and it didn't help that he looked so scared and vulnerable and out of place. It tugged on Murphy's heartstrings in a way that it really shouldn't and he resolved himself to cutting them once and for all as he stared at the man in front of him.

“Are you Murphy?” Bellamy asked, looking at him. He wasn't what he expected from all the hype he'd heard about what a dick he was. He'd expected someone taller and maybe more intimidating, Murphy just looked average, even if his features were a little sharper than most and his hair was too long and it fell into his eyes and Bellamy wasn't sure where the urge to brush it away came from but he stomped it down and frowned.

“Yeah, that's me. I take it you need my help,” Murphy stated with a sigh.

“I'm Bellamy Blake and yeah, if you're not too busy. A friend gave me your address. See, the full moon is tomorrow and I kinda need your help with the pain of the transformation,” Bellamy explained.

“Werewolf, then.” That explained the muscles. Murphy shrugged and opened the door wider, moving out of the way so Bellamy could enter. He no longer cared about not getting to lay around and do nothing because he'd decided he'd much rather do something, or perhaps some _one_. “You'd better come in then.”

Bellamy gave him an awkward smile as he walked in. Murphy ushered him towards the couch, the only place not covered in books and papers or the various odds and ends of witchcraft Murphy had scattered around. Bellamy sat rather awkwardly as he looked around the room, noting the piles of things that seemed to be everywhere. It looked less like Murphy was unorganized and more like he'd simply run out of space to put everything if the overflowing bookshelves and cabinets were any indication. All in all, it was kind of homey once you got past the level of creepiness that seemed to ooze out of the bottles everywhere. Bellamy was certain he saw one full of moving things.

Murphy couldn't take his eyes off Bellamy. He knew he shouldn't stare but he couldn't help but admire the way his t-shirt clung to him in all the right places, leading Murphy to believe he was some kind of masterpiece, some god-like sculpture that would look more at place in a museum than in his tiny living room.

Eventually, though, Bellamy looked up from his assessment of the room and noticed Murphy's staring. He cleared his throat, bringing Murphy back to the conversation.

“Right, what do you want from me?” Murphy asked. It came out harsher than he meant for it to but thankfully Bellamy didn't look phased.

Bellamy just nodded and began, “The transformation I go through on the full moon is incredibly painful, after I've transformed my instincts take over and I don't notice it but after it's over and I'm back to myself the pain is pretty severe. It stays with me for days and it's inconvenient to say the least. Monty, the friend that referred me to you, he said you could maybe help with that?”

“Do you shift into a full wolf or just a partial one?” Murphy asked, thinking of how best to help. He had a few things that might help. He hated asking such a personal question but he needed to know so he'd know what would help Bellamy best.

“Full wolf. The shift in my bones hurts like hell. Is there something you can give me to ease the pain afterwards? Painkillers do nothing for it so magic's my last option.”

“Magic should always be your first option. I can't give you anything for afterward but I have something that should ease the transition itself so you're not in as much pain throughout the process.”

“Is that even possible?” Bellamy had given up hope that the process would ever be easy or painless. Hell, if Murphy could give him something that cut the pain in half, he'd be forever in his debt.

“I think so. I mean, I've helped out a couple of your kind with their transformations, but never into a full wolf. Were you born or you know, made?” Now Murphy was just prying as he turned towards one of his cabinets to look for the potion he had in mind. It should help Bellamy, but Murphy had never used it on anybody so he couldn't promise him an entirely painless full moon.

Bellamy wasn't upset by the question. He had expected worse from Murphy so a little prying was better than he'd thought he'd end up with. “I was born. My mother was a werewolf, too.” Bellamy watched as Murphy bent over to rifle through a box of odds and ends. He had to admit, he wasn't bad looking and so far he didn't seem like that big of a pain in the ass, a little rough around the edges but not as terrible as he expected, hell he actually seemed pretty cute. Maybe once the full moon was over Bellamy could ask him out. He was his type, cute, brunette, not quite perfect, and he had this air about him that made Bellamy want to get to know him, and it wasn't just the magic.

Maybe if he knew Murphy liked him, too, he would ask him out. Though, if anything could be taken from his near constant staring, he did, but maybe he was just creepy like that. Bellamy didn't know him, maybe he stared at everyone like that. It was doubtful, but it was just enough to make Bellamy bite his lip and resolve to wait until he saw how Murphy acted the next time he came before deciding on anything.

Bellamy jumped when he felt something land in his lap. He looked down, not sure what to expect. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he found a gray cat making itself at home on his lap. Most cats avoided him like he plague, he assumed it had something to do with being a werewolf. Dogs and cats and all that stuff, but this cat didn't seem to care as it curled up on his lap. “Okay?”

“That's Shakespeare,” Murphy's voice startled Bellamy. When did he get so jumpy? “He's got like, zero self preservation skills. You can pet him, he won't bite.”

Bellamy looked back down at the ball of fur in his lap and gently rested his hand on its head. He slowly began to pet the cat, half afraid it was going to lash out at any minute. It didn't take long for it to start purring, making Bellamy smile softly. It was kind of cute, even if he was more of a dog person.

Murphy seemed to have finally found what he was looking for so he started back to Bellamy, holding out the bottle of dark liquid to him. “Drink this when you first start feeling yourself transform, it should stop some if not most of the pain.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy gently took the bottle and looked it over. It had a label on it but he couldn't read what it said, Murphy's handwriting was complete shit. “What do I owe you?”

Murphy just shrugged. He wasn't sure what to charge for it, maybe he could make some joke about how Bellamy could go out with him but that seemed in poor taste. “Nothing. Just get out of here so I can go back to my work.” Really, Murphy only wanted him gone because the longer he was there the more likely it was the Murphy was going to end up in his lap and he doubted he'd get the same warm reception as the cat had.

Bellamy nodded and stood, giving Murphy one last smile that made Murphy's heart skip a beat. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the door.

Bellamy left quickly, leaving Murphy alone with the cat feeling both relieved and disappointed so he decided it was best to bury himself in work for the rest of the day and try to forget Bellamy and his fucking smile.

–

After the full moon, Bellamy found himself outside Murphy's apartment once again. Murphy wasn't surprised to see him this time, in fact, he'd been looking forward to his return. Bellamy greeted him with a smile and a nod as he took his place on the couch once more, wincing slightly as he sat.

“So, how are you?” Murphy prompted, wanting to know how well his potion worked.

“I'm tired and my side hurts like hell but the potion worked. My muscles don't ache and I got through the transformation fairly easily this time. Thank you. Would you mind preparing the potion for me before every full moon? I'll pay you whatever you want.”

Murphy shrugged distractedly muttering about how he wouldn't mind. He was more worried about Bellamy's side than anything. Werewolves were supposed to be able to heal quickly, but it looked like Bellamy wasn't. Could it be a side effect of the potion?

“What's wrong with your side?” Murphy asked, wanting to know so he could assess how much damage he may have caused.

“Nothing, just a couple scratches. They should heal up soon,” Bellamy shrugged, dismissing Murphy's concern. He was fine, they'd heal eventually.

“When did you get them?”

“The night after the full moon.” That was almost a week ago.

“And they haven't healed yet?” Murphy continued to grill Bellamy on his wound.

“No.” Bellamy looked down, a little ashamed, but Murphy was too worried to notice it.

Murphy was afraid that Bellamy's inability to heal could be a side effect of the potion. He'd never used it on someone before so for all he knew he could have actually hurt Bellamy with it. He doubted it was permanent, but he needed to know if it was his fault. If it was he'd have to figure out what went wrong with the potion before letting Bellamy take it again.

He made his way over to the couch and dropped down next to Bellamy who turned to face him. Immediately, Murphy's hands went to the bottom of Bellamy's shirt and began lifting it.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Bellamy asked, surprised. It wasn't that he was against Murphy undressing him, he was just a little shocked he'd be so forward about it.

“I need to make sure the reason you aren't healing isn't the potion,” Murphy explained, lifting Bellamy's shirt up further.

Oh, that made sense. A lot more sense than Murphy trying to undress him, at least. Bellamy felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment for thinking Murphy would be that forward. Of course he was just checking the wound.

Murphy had his shirt up high enough to see the wound now and it looked terrible. Bellamy had put a bandage over it but that looked like all he had done. Murphy frowned to himself. Bellamy should take better care of his wounds, but he supposed he understood why he hadn't. A healing factor didn't leave much need for proper first aid.

“It's not the potion,” Bellamy finally aid. “Sometimes it takes a while for wounds to heal, it's fine.”

Murphy wasn't convinced and he removed the bandage, causing Bellamy to hiss as the wound started bleeding a little bit. It looked like claw marks. Bellamy must have gotten into a fight. “Stay here,” Murphy instructed as he got up and darted off to another room.

He came back a moment later with what looked like a first aid kit clutched in his hands and Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Couldn't you just, I don't know, use magic or something?”

“It doesn't always work like that. I do better with preventing things than I do fixing them. The last person who's wound I tried to fix nearly lost the use of their leg so I think it's best we stick to the kit,” Murphy explained, setting out what he would need on top of a pile of books on the coffee table.

“I see.” That must have been Raven. At least she had a good reason for hating Murphy.

“Yeah. Magic is great but medicine has it's perks, too.”

Bellamy managed a smile as Murphy shoved his shirt up again only to have it fall back down the second he let go of it. “For fuck's sake. Just take the damn thing off, please?”

“At least buy me dinner first,” Bellamy laughed as he tugged the shirt up over his head.

Murphy said nothing and went back to patching up the wound, cleaning it with disinfectant before bandaging it properly as he continued to grill Bellamy about how he got the wound. “So, how'd you get this? You get into a fight or something?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy nodded, not explaining any further.

“Is there a reason why it's not healing?” Now Murphy's concern was directed less at his potential mistake and more at Bellamy in general. Why wasn't he healing? Had something happened to him? Murphy probably shouldn't pry but he was a little worried, he liked Bellamy, and though he may have only met him once before, he was truly concerned for his well being.

“Not all wounds heal that quickly. There's a lot of reasons why a wound wouldn't heal immediately. It could be because it was made by an alpha, because there's something in it still, because the weapon used was dipped in wolfsbane,” Bellamy paused and then, “Or because of guilt...” He trailed off with a shrug and Murphy got the feeling he didn't really want to talk about it anymore so he let it drop, satisfied it wasn't his potions fault. Bellamy would heal on his own sometime between now and the next time Murphy saw him, he would be fine.

Murphy finished patching him up and leaned back, taking in the sight of Bellamy's chest for the first time. He'd been too worried about the wound to appreciate it before but now, damn, he really was beautiful. He didn't have long to stare because Bellamy started pulling his shirt back on and Murphy had to stop himself from whining pathetically.

Bellamy stood and cleared his throat, “Thank you, for the potion. And for, you know,” Bellamy motioned to his side.

Murphy nodded, “You're welcome anytime.”

Bellamy smiled at that and asked, “So, I guess I'll see you next full moon?”

“Or you could see me Friday. I do owe you dinner, right?” Murphy asked, his cheeks reddening.

Bellamy had thought Murphy was cute before, but seeing him blush, it was damn near the most adorable thing he'd seen in a while. Bellamy nodded, “Alright. I'll see you Friday, then.”

“Around six? I should probably give you my number, too,” Murphy added.

Bellamy pulled out his phone and handed it to him, letting him put his number in it. After he was done Bellamy put his phone back in his pocket and stepped forward, taking Murphy's face in his hand. He leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Murphy's blush came back redder than ever, extending well beyond his neck and Bellamy smirked to himself, pleased with how easy it was to make him blush.

He turned to leave and pulled out his phone as soon as he was out of the building, smirking and sending Murphy a text as he got into his car.

_'So, exactly how far does that blush go?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a side note: The scratches Bell has are from a fight with Octavia because angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved! Find me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
